canvas_rangerfandomcom-20200216-history
Frandoll
Frandoll Camui or also called by Frandoll or Fran, is one of the Canvas Ranger Hero Division XII member. It's said that she is a witch who created the Dimensional Hat and has been exploring every dimension since then. It is also said that she is the child of the famous singer GACKT and +MANA+, however, this information is most likely a fake since she is not a human herself. Appearance and Personality Messily tied blue hair, sharp wine red eyes, and a mischievous smile. Frandoll usually wear a black and white themed outfit with her signature skull accessories. She is quite tall for her age (in appearance, not the real age) and has an ideal weight, her build is good enough to be a model. She always brings the Dimensional hat with her, too. Despite of her messy hair, she is a well-mannered girl who likes to tease other and takes happiness from people’s misfortune. She is a prodigy at sorcery, her masterpiece is the dimensional hat which can hold any things and it can bring her to visit another dimension, even though when she does that, she’d suffer of stiff muscle for a full one day. She is willing to work hard for anything that caught her interest. She likes to cook and experiment with food, most of the cakes and treats in Mad Tea House (her cafe) was her handmade. Her hobby of reading and researching took her into another level of understanding, making her the wisest among her friends of XII Division. She also has a thing for domination, especially men (iykwim, lol), which made her nicknamed “Queen” of the XII Division. She cares for everyone that she considered friends but she doesn’t really make an effort to show it, unless she feels like it or the moment is right. She is also a reliable owner who appreciate her workers. She often thinks of everything economically, really strict about money, and won’t let anyone who took debts from her to escape. (That applies for Tsuna, poor Tsuna) Unlike her enormous magical power, she has weak physical power which made her handicapped in doing physical labour. She likes to make the guys do it, anyway. For some reasons, she loves muscular man. 'Henshin Form' She can transform into Masked Rider V using her skull hair clip and the Monochrome Skull Container belt. There is also the Valkyrie form, her ultimate form which can only be used under some conditions. Her power is to manipulate time and space as she wish. She usually take the role of supporter while her friends doing the dirty job. Often seen wielding a Sabre or a Staff. 'Masked Rider V' Using the Monokuro Dokuro Canvas as the power source, Frandoll can manipulate the dimensional gate freely and use it to summon objects. The cast time for her skills are quite long, so she work best when she is at a distance, however, she still has some melee skills which only have enough damage to dispel enemy. Her ultimate attack is the Unlimited Multidimensional Kick where she summon a lot of dimensional gates around the enemy and manipulate the time inside it, so when she launch a kick, it will be delivered endlessly until the enemy destroyed. 'Masked Rider V : Valkyrie Form' This form can only be used in a place surrounded by nature, because the power used in this form is the hybrid between the Canvas power and Frandoll’s Fairy Magic. In this form, Frandoll can boost her allies’ attack by 100% and she can open the dimensional gate to absorb 50% of the enemy attack. The disadvantage of this form is that even though she can support her allies, she doesn’t have any offensive attack, so she’ll be in danger if enemy approached her head-on. Background Born as an unwanted child of a fairy and a human, Frandoll was exiled from the Fairy Empire to live with her human father in a village. She lived a normal live as a human for some times, until everyone noticed her abnormal growth, which is ten years slower than ordinary human. When her father died 40 years later, her body is still that of a 4 years old human, even so, she has the brain capability of an adult. After the death of her father, no one of the villager was willing to take Frandoll to their care (considering her abnormality), so Frandoll decided to go out from the village and went to meet her mother in the Fairy Empire. Sadly, because her body was still that of a toddler, she could hardly find the way inside the forest and collapsed after her body reached its limit. The first thing she saw after she gained consciousness was the face of an elvish librarian called Nestarion. Nestarion told Frandoll that among human, only sorcerer who can enter the Fairy Empire, which made her feel down, but he also told Frandoll that, being a half fairy, she has the power, and thus, the training with Nestarion began. Nestarion teached a lot of things to Frandoll, especially about how the nature was affecting her magic a lot, he also told Frandoll the way to utilize her magic, even before her magic power was awaken. He noticed that Frandoll has an enormous amount of magical power inside her and decided to teach her the high level magic, the power to manipulate the dimension. The training went smoothly as Frandoll was a hard-worker type, she did her own research and even made a medium to make the travel through dimensional gate easier, the Dimensional Hat, which became her main weapon. At the age of 120 years old (12 years old in appearance), Frandoll became a popular sorceress among the elves since she can do anything the elves requested her to do. Feeling that she was ready to go to meet her mother, Frandoll asked Nestarion the permission to leave for the Fairy Empire and kissed him goodbye. She found out that her mother is actually the queen who reigned Fairy Empire at the time and when she met her, she could see their resemblance. Her mother apologized for being a bad parent and requested Frandoll to stay at the Fairy Empire. Frandoll accepted her request. This is where she and her family could live happily ever after, but shortly artblock caused a chaos in the Fairy Empire. Her mother transformed to Masked Rider V to combat the artblock but the sacrifice had to be made, her mother died when she was protecting the empire and Frandoll inherited the belt, making her the next queen of the Fairy Empire. Being a queen wasn’t a piece of cake, Frandoll had a hard time to adapt into her new life (not to mention that being a half-fairy was a disadvantage to her), even so, slowly but sure, she became a suitable person to inherit the crown and reigned the Fairy Empire for about 35 years until she finally decided to go on a journey to combat artblock after Nestarion explained to her about the fate of the Rider V Belt wielder. Category:Ranger Category:Female Ranger Category:Team C Category:Hero